Kingdom Hearts Everywhere Story with a Song
by Freako89
Summary: The first kingdom hearts game with the song Everywhere by Michele Branch


I do not own the song: 'Everywhere'… it is by Michele Branch… And I don't own Riku, Sora, or Kairi…Sadly! They are from Kingdom Hearts. I don't own Donald Duck or Goofy either… You won't get this—maybe—if you have never read or played KHs.

Note: This is my first story with a song! Plz Comment!

_Turn it inside out so I can see_

_The part of you that's drifting over me_

_And when I wake your never there_

_But when I sleep you're everywhere_

You're everywhere 

Sora woke up, heavily breathing. _Another dream…_ He looked at the alarm clock. 5:00 am. Kairi flooded his mind… He tried to forget… but he could _never_ forget… He looked over at his companions, Goofy and Donald… They were sleeping soundlessly. How he wished he could too. He flipped over and tried to close his eyes… and as soon as he had _she _came back into his mind.

_Just tell me how I got this far_

_Just tell me why you're here and_

_Who you are_

'_Cause everytime I look_

_You're never there_

_And every time I sleep _

You're always there 

Donald and Goofy shook Sora up. He mumbled, "No… Kairi…no…" Goofy and Donald exchanged glances. He had been like this ever since he had left his island in search for his friend. They would soon be battling bigger things, and Goofy and Donald both hoped their friend would get better and not mess up—He _was_ the Keyblade Master…

'_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know _

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

Sora knew in his heart Kairi was with him… He just didn't know how right he was… He was know in Neverland... _Kairi… I will find you… _Donald kept telling him he was lovesick… Was he? He shook his head… _I love her as a friend... of course…_

_I recognize the way you make me feel_

_It's hard to think that _

_You might not be real_

_I sense it now the water's getting deep_

_I try to wash the pain away from me_

Away from me 

He was now in the world of Hollow Bastion. Riku/Ansem was standing in front of him… Kairi lied breathless on the floor… He had just told him that 'Kairi rests within you'… was he right? Some how he knew that he was… But was Kairi alright? … _First, _he thought, _I have to fight Ansem…_

'Cause you're everywhere to me 

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

He had won his fight with Ansem… Though he wasn't dead yet… There would be a stronger battle in the future… But now he had Kairi… He was soo happy… She was really there… In Traverse town WITH _him_… He would have never thought this day would come…

And when I touch you're hand 

_It's then I understand_

_The beauty that's within_

_It's now that we begin_

_You always light my way_

_I hope there never come a day_

_No matter where I go_

_I always feel you so_

Once again, Sora had to say good-bye to his friend, but this time he knew she was safe here with the rest of his friends… He made her promise to stay… Hopefully she would listen… "Please listen… I don't want to be separated again." Kairi nodded. "Of course. Just know I'm always with you…" Sora grinned, "Of course! That's how I always win!"

They smiled and parted… For better or for worse… no one knew yet.

'Cause you're everywhere to me 

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

'Cause you're everywhere to me 

_And when I catch my breath_

_It's you I breathe_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

The final battle. Him or Ansem… It would have to be him... Kairi waited for him… He had to go home to her… _Home… _Was it possible to go _home_? It sounded nice… But was this really going to be the end? He battled Ansem, all the time thinking about Kairi and Riku—mostly Kairi, lol—and how they would go home to their island. In the end he won. He sighed and smiled… Then he saw Kairi coming… _What was she doing here?_

You're in everyone I see 

_So tell me_

_Do you see me?_

The floor was parting and Kairi was being taken to another spot.. Sora couldn't jump over. "KAIRI!" She looked over. "SORA!" "I'll find you again Kairi! Wait for me!" "Okay Sora!" And then he was left without her again… But he knew, in his heart, she would always be there…

Okay, so it's just like (sorta) the game… But I was listening to this song in the shower... and I thought of Sora and Kairi… Weird, huh? Well… It wasn't that great…. But I had to get it out of my system… PLZ comment… and tell me if I need to make any changes to make it better…

Yah... its my first story with a song too... so plz rate.


End file.
